


I Think I'm Gonna Be Sick

by DayDream64



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crack Relationships, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDream64/pseuds/DayDream64
Summary: Everyone seems to be busy this weekend. In order not to go insane with boredom, Sonic asks Sticks to hang out. What's the worst thing that can happen?
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Sticks the Badger
Kudos: 29





	1. The Bored Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really enjoy this weird little ship for the Sonic Boom continuity and had this idea brewing for a bit. Much love for the dorky hedgehog and the unhinged badger.

“Seriously Eggman, **this** is why you called me here at...,” a spiky blue hedgehog wearing a brown scarf glances at a clock on the wall, “…seven in the morning.” He groans and begins to stretch his limbs.  
  
“Well excuse me for giving a heads up to my arch nemesis. Thought you’d appreciate my absence during the Semi-Annual Bimonthly PuppyFest,” a large bald mustachioed scientist quips back.  
  
“PuppyFest?” The hedgehog tilts his head in confusion, “Wasn’t that a plot point like two seasons ago?”

“That was PuppyCon,” Eggman huffs. “Remember your continuity. And this is totally different.”  
  
“How so?” Sonic crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Different Fest exclusive Pups!”  
  
The blue hedgehog looks at the reader for a moment before rolling his eyes, “Fine, whatever. Guess it’ll be fun having a mini-vacation from ya~”  
  
“You know, you could be at least a little more concerned about me being gone.” Eggman deadpans.  
  
“Haha, no dice~ Have fun at your toy convention Egghead!” The blue blur, living up to his name, speeds off back to his humble cottage home.

“It’s a festival! FESTIVAL!!!” Eggman calls out to the fleeting speedster.

* * *

A blue streak of light enters the beachside cottage, spinning into the hammock in the makeshift bedroom. “Well I could sleep again but hearing that Eggman’s out of my quills for a few days does have me a little excited.” Sonic puts his hands behind his head, “But it’s gonna be drag waiting until everyone else wakes up. Like who’s lame enough to get good rest and stick to a sleep schedule?” He stays silent for a few moments. “Amy.”  
  
There would be a knock on the door of a larger hut built over the water. A pink hedgehog would be surprised, walking over to answer her door, “I wonder who that could be. I swear everyone threw out the sleep schedules I had printed during our last meeting.”

She would be greeted by the blue hero himself, “Yo~”  
  
“Sonic,” she groans slightly, “If this is about bailing on driving me and Sticks to the concert next Saturday, I’ve already told you, you lost the bet. You gotta own up to it.”  
  
“I may have overestimated how much soda I could handle,” he grumbles “But anyway, that’s not why I’m here.”  
  
“And what do you I owe having you around at this hour?” she smirks.  
  
“Eggman woke me up. Said he’s going to the PuppyCon thing again.”  
  
“Puppy **Fest**.”  
  
“Yeah, that, and we’re gonna have a few days off without him. Imagine how much stuff we ca-,” he pauses, “Wait, you know about that stupid event too?”

“Uh, doy! I still play Fuzzy Puppies with him every 3rd Wednesday of the month.” She puts her hands on her hips before quickly mumbling, “And I’m heading there for a few days too.”  
  
“Hold up, you’re actually going with him to an event, willingly?”  
  
“Hey, it’s not like that!” she scoffs back, “I just so happen to be going to the same venue as our main antagonist. It’s not like I’m his plus one,” she then quietly adds, “Even if he did initially ask that.”  
  
Sonic’s left in a state of mild confusion as his mouth’s left slightly agape. “Ok, as a team we are definitely going to have to revise our contracts and scheduling with Yolkface.”  
  
“Sonic,” she chuckles “I’ll be fine. Eggman’s surprisingly civil when not on the clock.”  
  
“Alright hearing an actual compliment coming from one my friends about him sends me a lotta mixed emotions so I’m gonna bail. Have fun at your Festival thing.” He gives a playful salute before speeding off.  
  
“Don’t forget you still owe us for next week!” She calls out to him.  
  
“Oh sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of how fast I’m going!” he yells back.

* * *

Sometime later, at a certain twin-tail fox’s workshop, there would be another knock. “I swear I already bought Junior Scout cookies this week,” the fox questions himself as he opens the door.

The blue blur dashes into the lab and sits on one of the tables. “So, Amy’s out this weekend so I think it’s a perfect chance for a bro’s weekend. Or as I like to dub it, the Brokend.” Both of them stay quiet for a few seconds, “Title’s a work in progress.”

Tails rolls his eyes and laughs, “Well that sounds awesome, but uh…” he begins to fidget his fingers and avert his eyes, “…I kinda have plans to do this weekend.”

Sonic raises an eyebrow, “Being in your lab all weekend isn’t exactly making plans buddy.” The yellow fox blushes mumbling to himself. This makes the hedgehog cross his arms, “Uh, come again?”  
  
“I’m going to be with…Zoey,” he admits a little louder.  
  
“Oh. Oh! Oh…” Sonic realizes what he means. “Wait, and you can’t set aside a singular day to just goof around?”  
  
“I’m staying at her place. She wants me to meet her folks,” his cheeks turn crimson.  
  
“Oh wow,” the hedgehog’s eyes widen, “Sounds like you’re getting pretty serious with her.’  
  
The fox bashfully scratches the back of his head, “Hehe, yeah thanks. I…really like her and I really wanna make a good impression on her parents.”  
  
Sonic puts a hand on the younger mechanic’s shoulder, “Hey, just be yourself. You’re already pretty awesome in my book~”  
  
“Aww, thanks Sonic,” Tails grins, “But that was a little sappy~”  
  
Sonic rolls his eyes and smirks, “Well I do care about my best bro~” He wraps Tails’s head under one of his arms and ruffles his hair with the other hand.  
  
“Ok, ok! I give!” Tails laughs, prying himself free.  
  
“So, see ya when you’re back?” Sonic sticks out his tongue teasingly.  
  
“Totally!”  
  
“Good, cause I’m going to tease you forever about it~” He winks and gives a peace sign to his friend before speeding off again.

* * *

Sonic goes into the formally Unnamed Village, now dubbed the Hedgehog Village, knocks on the door to one of the houses. A voice would call out, “Who’s there?”  
  
“Sonic.”  
  
“Sonic who?”  
  
“OPEN THE DOOR KNUCKLES!”  
  
“That’s not a very good punchline.” The hedgehog would begin to hit his head on the door. The large muscular red Echidna would smile warmly. “Oh Sonic, it’s you! ‘Sup~”  
  
The Blue Blur would deadpan before softening up a little again, “Not much. Bored. Eggster, Amy, and Tails are all busy. Thought we could have an amazing tournament of usual hijinks and shenanigans~”  
  
Knuckles lets out an excited breath, “TOURNAMENT OF HIJINKS AND SHENANIGANS?! THAT SOUNDS BETTER THAN OUR GAUNTLET OF TOMFOOLERY!” He then lets out a sigh, “But I can’t.”  
  
“Awesome, I’ll get the coconut launcher. You get the turtle shells while-,” Sonic does a double take, “Wait, what?! Can’t? Why?” he crosses his arms.  
  
“Remember the time I became mayor?”  
  
“I remember you becoming a meme because of how you said the word “me’me”, but yeah.”  
  
“Well,” Knuckles shyly puts his fingers together, “Even though I was kicked out of office and it was a sham, the new town board wants me on as a consultant. We’re gonna have a weekend of legal talks n stuff~” he says the last statement smugly.  
  
“So you’re going to blow off the chance to have a lot of nonsense fun for another round of politics?” Sonic seem genuinely confused by his choice.  
  
“Hey,” the large echidna puts a hand on Sonic’s shoulder, “It’s not personal. I love hanging out with you and the others. But I have a civic duty to uphold now. Time to be grown up.” A few moments pass before he lets out a giggle, “Hehe, I said civics.”

The blue blur would let out a defeated sigh, “Alright, fine. But you better bring up the skatepark proposal I had.”  
  
“Will do Mr. Commander~” Knuckles salutes.  
  
Sonic lets himself laugh a little bit. He could never really stay _that_ mad at his friends. “See ya ‘round Mr. Legal Man~”

* * *

As Sonic’s speeding off into the jungle he thinks to himself, ‘Man everyone’s busy. I’m going to go crazy again. Like who’s left to hang out with?’ As he narrowed it down he realized there was only one choice left. He knocks on the door of a large “hideout,” but sees a note. He reads it aloud, “The Lightning Bolt Society is taking a sabbatical week off due to one our members having to work overtime at Meh Burger. If you have any nefarious plots, schemes, or plans to take down the group of heroes known as Team Sonic, leave your suggestion in the mailbox.”  
  
He takes a look at the mailbox, which seems to be filled with overdue bills. “Well, guess I’ll see what Sticks is up to.”

* * *

The Blue Blur knocks on the door of the hillside burrow covered with leaves. “Go away! I already bought Junior Scout cookies so you’re soliciting!”  
  
“Sticks, it’s me,” said Sonic in a sardonic tone.

Various locks and switches could heard being flipped and unlocked as the orange furred jungle badger stood in the doorway, “Oh. Well, you should’ve said somethin’ first. Well, are ya here about the concert thing? Pretty sure you can’t back out of it~”  
  
“I’M NOT BACKING OUT OF IT! Why does-“ Sonic sighs and shakes his head, “-erm. Nevermind. Look, you wanna hang out or something?” his tone gradually getting slightly higher and more awkward. Sticks raises an eyebrow at him as he tries to explain himself, “Look, I just figured we don’t really hang for being team-mates and stuff is all.”  
  
“Everyone’s busy and I was your last choice, wasn’t I?”  
  
“W-what?! Pssh… nah. Last choice… heh…as if…” Sonic fumbles his words.  
  
“Mhm,” she puts her hands on her hips, “Sonic, we’re friends but it’s ok we don’t hang out that much. We have the least reason to hang out between all of us in the group.”  
  
“Well when you put like that, I guess no hard feelings,” he puts a hand on his chin to think, “But I still think this is a decent chance to actually just do something. I think the last thing we had a moment to bond with was the time you saved us from Egghead’s TV scheme.”  
  
Sticks grins and puts her hands behind her back, “Well it was really awfully nice to hear ya say I was right twice that night~”  
  
Sonic looks away and blushes lightly, grumbling. “Anyway…my weekend’s free if you’re up for some good ol’ monkey business.”  
  
“You really wanna rewatch Comedy Chimp’s stand-up special?” she tilts her head.  
  
“Not the show, just like goof around!”  
  
“Hmm,” she scratches her chin, “It’s tempting but what if I already have plans."  
  
“You probably would’ve said something by now. And Sticks, remember the last time I had nothing to do? Remember how stir crazy I got?"  
  
“Touché. And I remember you getting slightly insufferable.”  
  
“Ok, ouch,” he rolls his eyes, “But point proven. And it’s not like we’re gonna be spending the whole weekend together.”  
  
“Fine, you win,” she huffs, “But the moment you get into your super competitive hyper mode, I’m locking myself in my house.”  
  
“Totally fair~” He gives out a thumbs up and a smug smile, “So, I’ll let you pick what we’re gonna do first, since I kinda dragged you into this.”

Sticks gets a sinister smile on her face, “Ohoho, you’re going to regret making me choose first~”  
  
The blue hedgehog gulps nervously, “I…may have bitten off more than I can chew here.”


	2. Mud and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Sticks get a little messy due to their competitive attitude. Things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a bit of a challenge trying to keep these two more in-character. Some of the fics I've seen involving these two make them part of an AU usually. Making increidbly awkward dorks try and sort feelings is fun.

The duo were in the middle of a giant mud pit. “Well you were right. I do regret this,” he quips.  
  
“Hey! You let me choose first, and I choose the mud~” she chuckles. “Besides, part of my weekend routine includes mud-slinging.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s getting in my socks and shoes!” Sonic whines a little and raises his dirtied shoes to make his point.  
  
“You didn’t take them off?” Sticks points to her boots lying right beside the pit, “Tsk tsk, rookie mistake~”  
  
“Ugh, whatever,” he huffs, “So what is it that we do here anyway?”  
  
“Well,” she stretches and lies down in the thick brown earth., “Whenever I can actually get Amy to come, she just uses this time to take a mud-bath.”  
  
“So…napping.”  
  
“That’s different. We have girl-talk and have a nice session to just speak our minds.”  
  
“Well, I’m not good at that kind of stuff so…” he lets himself flop backwards in it, letting himself “soak” lightly, “…relaxing nap it is~” She rolls her eyes and after resting for a few moments, goes to start forming a few small packs of the mud. Sonic hears her messing around and with his eyes still closed asks, “What ya doin’?”  
  
“Well, since you’re taking a nap, I’m going to do what I normally do when I’m alone here after relaxing…” Sticks throws a clump of the wet dirt at a wooden cut-out, “…target practice~”  
  
The Blue Blur lifts himself up and looks at her curiously, “You practice with mud?”  
  
The badger just shrugs nonchalantly, “Hey, I can’t rely on my boomerang all the time. Plus I gotta use my environment to my advantage.”  
  
“You…make a valid point,” he says dumbfounded.  
  
“There’s a method to my madness~” She smugly remarks.

“Including the time you broke my toaster because it was a government spy?”  
  
“Hey! It was acting super suspicious! It took too long to just lightly brown the bread!”  
  
He chuckles lightly as he makes a small mud clump, “Alright, so I just gotta hit the cut-outs?”  
  
“Well, if you can actually get them,” she teasingly sneers.

Nothing her mocking tone, he gets into a more ego driven attitude, “Ok, I see how you wanna play. But lemme warn ya, they don’t call me ‘Sharp Shooting Sonic,’ for nothing!” He winds up his arms and throws the clump, completely missing the small row of cut-outs, hitting a bush instead.  
  
“I’m pretty sure we call you that out of irony,” she deadpans. He grits his teeth and makes another clump, throwing it again, this time hitting the side of one of the palm trees. “I think that counts as something wooden at least.”  
  
“I DON’T NEED PITY! I GOT THIS!” He yells back at her, throwing another clump, this time going right in-between the wooden cut-outs, missing yet again, and hitting a rock a fairways off.  
  
“Ok, that one was pretty impressive,” she admits. His eye twitches as he makes another clump and prepares his biggest windup yet. He steps back, arcs his body and revs up his arm in a twirling motion.  
  
“Here….WE….. **GO!** ” He lunges forward to throw it, but finds his hand is empty at the launch point of his movement. “Wait, huh? Where did it…” He looks around to see if he dropped it back into the pit, but sees Sticks’s face absolutely drenched in the sticky wet earth, “…land.”  
  
“You have three seconds,” she speaks in an even cold voice.  
  
“T-three seconds? For what?” And his question was answered by a ball of mud to the face. The pair stood silent for a few moments. They both then frantically got to building and throwing mud balls at each other. Sticks with her talent and practice got more hits on Sonic than he actually did to her, but he got a least a few lucky shots in. The Blue Blur was more of a brown blur now with how many clean shots she was able to make. Seeing he was outmatched, Sonic decided to bait her. He started to slowly trudge towards the edge of the pit.  
  
“Oh, you’re not going anywhere~” She jumped from her position a few feet away to slam dunk one of the clumps onto him, but he had her just where he wanted the jungle badger. As she was ready to dunk on him, he grabbed her torso and used her momentum to slam her into the pit. She got the wind knocked out of her during the landing and he used this window to pin her arms down. Both were panting heavily and were riding a bit of an adrenaline high.  
  
“It’s a draw~” he manages to huff out.  
  
“Pfft, as…if.” She smirks back. They slowly realized the positions their bodies where in and Sonic immediately backed off. A blush rose to both of their cheeks as Sticks slowly stood up. An awkward silence filled between the pair. She finally managed to cough to break it, “Uh, good game. Been a while since I’ve had a decent rival.”  
  
He lets out a shy laugh, “Well, I guess I’m known to be a bit of a decent rival, haha.” He scratches the back of his quills. “Well this was a lot funner than I expected. I’m…gonna go shower and clean my shoes. Maybe nap. If you need me before what I got planned for tomorrow just let me know.” He gives his mock salute before climbing out of the pit and dashing off. She simply nods and makes her way back to her burrow. Once both confident they were in the safety of their own homes, they let out a long breath, each of them saying, “That…was unexpected. Nice but unexpected.”

* * *

Both the badger and the hedgehog would have trouble resting that night. Sonic tossed and turned in his hammock, grumbling. His mind kept flashing towards the fight and how they both ended up in that situation. Sonic’s inner voice would pester him, _“Well, that took an unexpected turn. But it wasn’t that bad…right?~”_  
  
“I’m not going to argue with myself. And this was just…an accidentally close moment.”  
  
_“Keep telling yourself that.”_ Sonic groans and huffs into his pillow.  
  
Meanwhile Sticks would be having a similar conversation with her own conscience, _“Well, he’s kinda cute when covered in mud.’_

“SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” She shrieks out and throws a rock at her small mirror.  
  
_“We’re gonna have do to that ritual in the morning to prevent 7 years of bad luck.”_  
  
“I hate me when I’m right.”

 _‘Right about Sonic?~’_  
  
The badger lets out another fierce shriek in response.

* * *

In the late morning, Sonic would be pacing back and forth debating on having to call her. “Oh come on, Sonic. You dragged her into hanging out. You can’t bail on her now.” He then shifts his pose a bit, “But Sonic, if she says no then you’re gonna be sad. And no one likes a sad Sonic.” He goes back to his original pacing, “Ugh, but like, it wasn’t a big deal right? It was just mud.” He switches poses again, “But was it really just the mud there that we’re talking about?” He once more, goes back to pacing around his home, “That’s the only thing we’re, erm, no that’s what **I’m** talking about.” He sighs and plops down on the hammock “I’m going as crazy as her.” He looks at the phone, taking a deep breath and calls her.  
  
Sticks would be anxiously waiting by it. _‘Why am I this eager to have him call? Maybe I should call him first?’_ her thoughts echo. “Nah, that seems needy and I am many things, but needy I am not,” she huffs proudly to her conscience. The rustic-like phone rings and Sticks immediately picks it up, “Sonic?”  
  
He didn’t expect a reply this fast and blinks, “O-oh hey Sticks. How did ya know it was me? I thought you didn’t trust caller ID.”  
  
“O-oh I uh…” she rattles her brain for an excuse, “made most calls go directly to voicemail except for you guys. The team, y’know?” She groans quietly and softly hits her forehead with the phone muttering, “Seriously?”  
  
“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” the hedgehog responded. This didn’t seem that out of character for her. “So uh, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to still hang out today.” He then quickly adds, “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to! But uh, it’d be cool if you did. Not that like, we have to. But uh,” he starts to mumble and ramble on.  
  
Hearing him say that they were still on for their plans actually made her blush lightly, her tail wagging a bit. She coughs, “Uh yeah. Sure. I mean, there’s nothing better to do right?”  
  
“Oh, alright cool! I’ll be over in 15. And uh, wear your helmet and bring your shoulder and knee pads,” he hangs up.  
  
“Uh, my what now? Sonic, what you planning? Sonic? SONIC?!”

* * *

“And we’re here~” The hedgehog gloats and puffs out his chest, looking over the deep jungle. Various slopes and vines would make the terrain look more like an obstacle course.  
  
The badger skeptically looks at Sonic, “And you stayed quiet the entire time we heading here for this specific reveal?”  
  
He shrugs, “Eh, it was worth it.”  
  
“It was 45 minutes.”  
  
“Anyway,” he tries to segue the conversation, “You’re the only one without any kind of hoverboard expertise in our group. So I thought it was the perfect day to try it out.”

Sticks grows a little pale, “L-look, I don’t trust these things. Any thing that breaks a natural law, like gravity, is super suspicious.”

He laughs a bit at her nervousness, “Oh come on, it’s not gonna be that bad. Besides we break the laws of physics all the time.”  
  
“Well that comes with being animated characters!” Sticks defends herself.

“You’re stalling. And breaking the fourth wall, again.” She grumbles at his sound reasoning. He sighs, “Look, I’ll be behind you every step of the way. It’ll be like when we practice dancing for that fancy smchancy party.”  
  
The badger blushes, looking away, “You remember that?"  
  
Now it’s Sonic’s turn to turn crimson, “W-well, it was fun, for what it was worth. Plus, seeing ya go feral against those uptight bozo’s was a highlight.”  
  
Stick’s blush deepens more; she groans in frustration, “Alright, fine! I’ll do this stupid thing. But you better be behind me every step of the way!”  
  
He grins innocently and gives a peace sign, “Aye aye, captain Sticks~” She mumbles something under her breath as Sonic pulls out a board more wooden in design than his.

She tilts her head “Wooden? How-“  
  
“Tails and I figured you’d like something more…wild for your style,” he cuts in. He lets Sticks step on; to which she almost immediately falls off.  
  
“Woah!” She yells out before being caught by the Blue Blur.  
  
“I thought you were good at balance.”  
  
“I am! J-just let me find my center.” She growls a bit and pounces on the board. As soon as she tries to get a grip from it, the board slips aways, leaving her to faceplant in the soft ground.  
  
“Sticks I-“  
  
“I said I got this!” She huffs, before trying, and failing again to get a good grab on it. She screams in frustration. “That’s it, I’m gonna get an axe and I’m gonna-“  
  
“Sticks! Chill!” Sonic puts a hand on her shoulder. She tenses up for a more moments, then relaxes, crossing her arms. He shakes his head, “Look, you gotta go with the flow. Find your balance but don’t try to take full control. You can’t control the wind now, can ya?”

“Well the government can, but I see your point,” she sighs. The badger would steel her mind and focus, but not exerting too much force on the board. She climbs on and manages to balance on it. “W-woah hey! I’m actually doing it!”  
  
Sonic would ride his board alongside her, “Now you’re getting it! We’ll start easy~. Down the slope and past some trunks to the beach. You think you can handle the ride?~”  
  
She grins, “Totally~”

* * *

One montage of smooth hoverboard riding later, Sonic would notice it start to get dark. “Oh man, we’ve been here nearly all afternoon. But gotta say you’re catching on fast Sticks~”  
  
She beams getting off the board, “Yeah, I was…surprised by this. Can’t wait to beat Amy at a race and get her off guard.” She chuckles lightly. The two would enjoy each other’s company for a few moments.  
  
Sonic eventually breaks the quietness with a cough, “So uh….you wanna…hang by the beach at my house for a bit? I uh, mean it’s getting a little late to ride around and uh, still too early to just kinda go to bed.”  
  
She gets a little flustered but nods, “Well, maybe if you can beat me there!” She hops on the board and speeds off to his house.  
  
The hedgehog blinks for a few moments, processing what just happened, before smiling and dashing off to catch up.

* * *

A little later, Sticks would’ve set up a bonfire while Sonic would carry a sack of marshmallows, a stack of graham crackers and a few bars of chocolate. As he’s putting them down on a log beside them, she smiles teasingly, “Never took ya for much a sweets guy~”  
  
Sonic preps a marshmallow and sticks it over the fire, “Eh, what can I say? I’ve got a few guilty pleasures.” Sticks laughs a bit before putting a marshmallow over the flame herself. Sonic’s marshmallow would start to catch on fire; it begins to char slightly. Seeing his gooey treat go up in flames he quickly pulls it out and hastily makes a s’more with the other two ingredients and pops it into his mouth.  
  
He yells out a muffled moan, “M-mph! Hot marshmallow! Hot marshmallow!” Sticks bursts into a giggling fit seeing the heroic leader be defeated by a warm gooey dessert. She lets her s’more cool before biting into it, savoring the taste. She looks back at Sonic who’s made made of bit of a mess of himself; chocolate and marshmallow cream dripping over his face and scarf. She howls with laughter at the site. The hedgehog grumbles before taking a small amount of the liquid chocolate on his scarf on his fingers. He flings at it at the laughing badger, making it land on her cheek. She pauses laughing and glares at him. He gives a simple shrug, “Oops~”  
  
She sneers, wiping the chocolate from her face and rubs it on his forehead. “Oops, guess I’m a little clumsy too~” They both stare at each other, feeling their hearts speed up. Trying to egg Sonic on, Sticks starts to tease again, “What’s the matter, chocolate got your ton-“ She’s cut off by the Blue Blur kissing her. It was a rather quick kiss, but her train of thought absolutely crashed.

He pulls away and realizes what he just did, “O-oh jeez. Sticks, I’m sorry. I-“ Instinct would take over the badger, pulling him into a much deeper kiss. His mind races, trying to find some kind of way to ease out, but quickly gives in and returns it. The two make-out gently, both of them being rather new to this. They break for air, each of them looking incredibly flushed. Both slowly come back to reality as Sticks sluggishly stands up.  
  
“I-uh….gotta go clean up.” He simply nods in response. She backs up but trips over one of the logs, muttering a few obscenities. She scurries back to her house, leaving a dazed Sonic to tidy up.

* * *

After a very long shower, Sticks would be sleeping in bed. Or rather would be trying to sleep. She tosses and turns in bed, her inner voice troubling her. _‘I kissed…Sonic. I kissed our leader! And I liked it!’_ She continues to toss and turn, _‘But he kissed back. Does that mean he also likes me? What does he think? Was this a one-time thing? What about Amy?’_ She shoots up in bed, the guilt hitting her hard, “What…is Amy gonna think about this?” She sighs, bringing her legs close to her chest. “This is gonna be a long night.”  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic, after cleaning both the beach and himself up, would be staring at the ceiling his home. _‘Seriously, you kissed Sticks?!’_  
  
“I-I, erm, it was the heat of the moment?” He tries to reason with himself.  
  
_‘C’mon, we both know that was more than that.’_  
  
He lets out a deep breath, “Fine. But…I’m not good at this romance stuff. What if she doesn’t want anything more out of this? What if I just majorly screwed up? Man what is this going to do the team?” He blinks before groaning, pulling the pillow over his face, “What is this going to do to Amy?”

 _‘Well you guys were never official. And you certainly didn’t go this far with her. Y’know, for the sake of comparison.’_  
  
He lets out a muffled yell into the pillow, “Why is this all complicated? I’m both overthinking this and not thinking at all,” he huffs, “I think I’m gonna be sick.” His mind flashes to the events of today and the feelings that have been slowly building over time. He turns in his hammock a few more times, smiling gently, “But maybe that isn’t the worst thing in the world.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they kissed. Chapter ended up a little longer than intended but I needed them to end up at this point for the final. Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day.


	3. Happenstance Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Sticks have to come to terms with their feelings; even if it's the last thing they wanna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a good chunk of this back in about November. Sadly fell into a bit of a slump and had a hard time trying to get out of my funk. Thankfully I was able to ride the energy high of updating my other works and was able to finish this one. Hope you enjoy!

Sunlight peers through her window, lighting up the room in the morning. Sticks lets out a groan, trying to pull the covers over herself. She didn’t sleep well last night. Every time she managed to dream, she thought about her and the Blue Blur, together, then the guilt of seeing Amy’s hurt face would wake her up. That was her cycle throughout the night. “Can’t the morning be canceled?” she whines and pulls a pillow over her face.

 _‘Well, things aren’t gonna get better by just wallowing here.’_  
  
“I ain’t wallowing! And well, I’m just planning and staying low,” she tells her conscience.  
  
 _‘Right. So when Amy, Knuckles, and Tails come back you’ll also be avoiding them just not to see him?’_  
  
“I can forge my death easily. I have like 12 contingency plans,” Sticks states matter-of-factly.

 _‘Ok, what are we afraid of? Seriously, it’s just Sonic.’_  
  
“And that’s the problem!” she yells into the pillow and finally sits up in bed. “Because it’s Sonic. Because this changes a lot about the team dynamic and that maybe…”  
  
‘…he likes you back and you don’t have to be so self-reliant?’  
  
Sticks grumbles, “If you didn’t share my train of thought, I’d believe I was compromised by some sort of agency with you yappin’ about.” The badger sighs, “I really gotta do this huh?” She would be met with silence. “OH, SO NOW YOU’RE QUIET!?”

* * *

The jungle badger would be making her way to Sonic’s hut, muttering to herself, “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” to herself. As she gets closer she continues to mutter, but gets quieter. She takes a deep breath, “Alright, we’re just gonna talk and talking is…good.” She knocks on the door; no response. She knocks on the door again, this time a little more impatient; more silence. She crosses arms before hanging her head, “Maybe **he** doesn’t wanna talk.” She decides to snoop around a bit and look through one of his windows, seeing if he was home. Much to her relief, he was actually still sleeping. “Oh, so he wasn’t avoiding me,” she lets out a relaxed sigh.  
  
He starts to stir in his hammock, “Hmm, Sugar Plum~”  
  
She rolls her eyes, albeit smiling, “He’s got one massive sweet tooth, don’t he?”

“Sugar plum…Sticks…” he snores out, turning in his sleep. Stick immediately backs away from the window and crouches down, blushing furiously. Various thoughts raced her mind, most of them having her barge into the house and tackle snug the living daylights out of him.

“Yeah, I can’t do this,” she sighs before scurrying off into town.

* * *

Soon the blue blur awakens, yawning and stretching, “Man, I must’ve overslept. Had the weirdest dream, it involved some mud, some chocolate and Sticks.” He chuckles to himself laying back on the hammock. “I’m gonna turn to my left and see the leftover S’Mores supplies aren’t I?” He tilts his head, and sees nothing on the table beside him. “Oh,” he says in a disappointed tone, “I guess I might as well get some breakfast then.” He gets up and goes to the kitchen cupboard to get his favorite sugary cereal. As he opens it, a bag of marshmallows plops on his head. He grabs it and takes a look, “Now how did that…” he stares at it for a few moments before glancing at the reader, “…I need to find Sticks.” He zips off, but not before taking a handful of cereal with him.

The hedgehog arrives at her jungle burrow and knocks on the door; no response. He sighs and does a knock to the beat of a very familiar title screen: still no answer. “Sticks,” he calls out cautiously, “I uh…wanted to see how you were doing? I mean if you wanna talk to me that is.” After a few moments of silence pass he goes to peek at her window and notices the blinds are closed. ‘She only has her blinds on when she’s out. Said that she needed them open for the pre-emptive strike,’ he muses to himself. He runs into town, hoping he’ll find her there.

The badger in question would be hiding in the library, covering herself behind a book. “He’ll never suspect I’m here,” she says to herself.  
  
“E-hem,” a certain up-tight, bowtie wearing beaver would cough, “The library is a place for research, studying, and occasional leisure. It’s not intended for a third act romantic set-up."  
  
Sticks slams her book down and glares at him, “And who are you, the trope police?!”  
  
The beaver shows her his badge, the words “Cliché Squad,” written on it. “”I’m off duty,” he deadpans.  
  
Sticks is about to respond to him when she feels her hand being held. “Then we’re getting out of you hair,” a familiar voice speaks. She blushes instantly and turns to see the person she’s been avoiding. He looks a little pleadingly at her, “Can we talk? It can even be in public, so it won’t be weird.” She slowly nods; he leads her outside.

At the Meh Burger restaurant, the two would find a smaller table by the corner. Dave the Intern would half-heartly plop two drinks infront of them. Sonic takes a sip and grimaces slightly, “Hey, uh Dave, I asked for a Strawberry shake. This is Pineapple.”  
  
“Yeah, and I wanted good dental benefits. So we’re both disappointed,” he starkly remarks, turning his attention back to the grill. Sonic crosses his arms and starts to mumble before Sticks speaks up, trying to get his attention.

“So…” she awkwardly begins.  
  
“So….” he taps his fingers nervously on the table. The both stay quiet for a few seconds.  
  
“Sorry,” the both huff out. “Wait, you’re sorry? But I messed up,” they continue to say unison.  
  
“Ok, uh, I’ll let you go first,” the hedgehog scratches his quills.

Sticks sighs, “I…like you,” her voice getting quieter and higher pitched as she admits it. “But I kissed you on impulse. I really shouldn’t have considering you’re our team leader, y’know, you have a thing with Amy going on,” her voice starts to mumble as she buries her face into her hands, blushing intensely. Sonic looks at her, his cheeks burning up as well.

He awkwardly coughs and looks away from her, “Well, it’s not your fault. I started it. I kissed you first. But this is actually…really nice to hear.” He takes a sip from his shake as Sticks looks up at him puzzlingly. He lets out a small smile, “‘Cause I like ya too.”

The badger’s tail begins to wag excitedly but she tries to compose herself by sipping on her drink, “O-oh.”  
  
“You uh… wanna talk somewhere more privately about this?” he asks shyly.  
  
“For the last time, Meh Burger makes no claim there’s meat in all our burgers,” they both hear Dave sardonically say to a costumer. Sticks rapidly nods, to which Sonic grabs her hand, leading them off back into the jungle.

* * *

They both make their way to a lake deeper in the jungle’s foliage. Sonic whistles, “Well I think this is a decent place.” Sticks nods again in response.

She notices that he’s still holding her hand and coughs, “Uh… Sonic…”  
  
“Hmn?” He turns to her before realizing, “O-oh! Heh,” he lets go of her hand, “Sorry, slipped my mind there.” He scratches his quills a bit, walking over to a pair of decently sized rocks. He takes a seat on one and begins to tap his foot against it. Sticks takes the other rock, still adverting her gaze. Sonic tries to break the silence, “So….how long?” She does a double take and looks at him. He grins slightly, “I mean, how long have….y’know…had feelings for me?”

“Oh, uh,” she lies her head back on the rock, fully laying on it now, “I…don’t know exactly? You were one of the few people I could actually trust. I guess I really started liking you the night you helped me get all fancy for that award thing.” She sits back up again, looking at him, “You were really out of your comfort zone but still did it to help me, so that meant a lot. It only kinda grew from there.” She shyly rubs her arm, “Guess I just kept it on the back burner until now.”  
  
Sonic smirks; he puts his arms behind his head, his turn lying on his rock now. “Similar boat. But…now looking back on it, I think there’s one episode that really made things clear for me. Y’know in retrospect.” She raises an eyebrow. He huffs, grumbling, “It was the boyband episode. The one where you and Amy fell under musical mind control.”  
  
Sticks groans and buries her head into her lap, “Don’t remind me.”  
  
“Too late~” He laughs, “Anyway, I’m bringing it up because. Well it was in-character for Amy to kinda fall for it, but not you. Seeing you fall under the influence of someone else…” he starts to mumble.  
  
Her head perks up and she glares at him, “I’m sorry, if you’re having me remember one of my more embarrassing moments, you gotta come clean.”  
  
“…IT MADE ME JEALOUS!” he snarks back at her. They both blink for a few moments, both equally surprised at the outburst. He sighs and sits up properly again, “Seeing Amy fall under some stupid heart-throb’s control. I felt strangely fine with it. Annoyed but fine. Seeing you, though?” He shakes his head, “That actually bothered and worried me. And after last night, I finally figured out why.” They both stay quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Sticks finally breaks the silence, “So…what are we gonna do?”  
  
“I mean, we should give it a shot, shouldn’t we? We both like each other so…why not?” he shrugs.

“But what about the team, what about Amy?”  
  
“Tails and Knuckles would be ok with it. Surprised? Sure but they’d be cool. As for Amy,” he lets out a breath, “She’s close. But…I can’t be free. I feel like I have to moderate a few things to be around her. I can’t be myself, not like with you.” He turns his head to gaze at her, “But I know how much you respect her wishes. I won’t push anything if you feel…uncomfortable with it.” Sonic gets up from the rock and looks at her. Sticks bites her lip; she feels incredibly conflicted about this. “I’ll take you home then.” She grabs his hand, but stays silent the entire trip home, deep in her thoughts.

Back at her jungle burrow, the pair arrives. The Blue Blur huffs sadly “I guess I’ll see ya around then. Take care Sticks.”  
  
“Sonic wait,” she calls out to him before he can speed off. He turns back around as she massages her wrist nervously. “I'm... a little scared. I’m scared about Amy’s reaction. But I'm more scared that, I’m opening up and that I’m vulnerable .”  
  
“Sticks,” Sonic smiles gently, “You’re not vulnerable. It’s ok to feel things, y’know? Makes us human, relatively speaking,” he laughs. “Besides you’re the second bravest person I know.”  
  
“Aww Sonic I- wait. Second bravest?! Who’s the first?” She puts her hands on her hips.  
  
“Yours truly~” he gives a playful bow.

She rolls her eyes and hits him in the arm, “Of course.” He starts to giggle, making her lighten up. Both eventually start laughing. She wraps her arms around his waist, holding him close. “I’m willing to give us a chance. I trust my emotions enough to know I want this.” He grins widely, wrapping his arms around her back. “But,” she interrupts, “I ain’t giving you my access codes. Those are going with me to the grave.”  
  
He chuckles and nods, “I can live with that.” They both lean their faces in closer to kiss again.

Just before they do, Sticks looks at the audience. “A little privacy please?~”

* * *

And so the scene transitions to the next morning. A loud knocking noise would echo through the yellow fox’s lab. Tails opens the door to be greeted by Knuckles. “‘Sup,” greets the red echidna.  
  
“Not much, just got back from Zoey’s.”

“Oh so you had a filler episode too.”  
  
“Knuckles,” Tails groans slightly, “You need me for something other than meta-jokes?” 

“Uh doi. I need one of my best male friends to help surprise one of my other male best friends with a bro-out day.”  
  
“Knuckles, we’re your only two male friends,” the mechanic deadpans.  
  
“That’s the spirit~ Now come on, if the script is right, Amy’s on her way over to Sonic’s too, and I wanna beat her.” Knuckles grabs Tails’s arm, dragging him away from the lab.  
  
“What did I just say about the meta?!” Tails cries out.

Meanwhile the pink hedgehog would be walking over to Sonic’s beachside hut; she had a pink puppy adorned scarf in hand. “I know it’s not his style, but I think he’d appreciate the sentiment,” Amy muses to herself. She makes her way to the open door and starts to call out, “Hey Sonic, I-“ she freezes completely and looses her color. The red and yellow duo finally catch up, much to Knuckles’s disappointment.  
  
“Aww man, I knew I should’ve taken a left at Albuquerque,” he whines. Tails rolls his eyes and frees his grip from his friend’s fist.  
  
“We can still ask him after Amy’s done,” he replies. He turns to look at Amy, noticing she’s much paler and stuck like a statue. “A-amy?!” Tails rushes over to look at her closely with Knuckles trailing behind. He glances up and down, making note of her shocked state. Knuckles lightly nudges her, causing her to topple over, still frozen. The young fox crosses his arms and glares at his muscular friend.  
  
Knuckles shrugs, “H-heh. Sorry.”  
  
“Ugh, who’s th- g-guys?!” they hear Sonic yell in a panicked tone. The pair of them turn their heads to see Sticks snuggled up against Sonic in his hammock.  
  
The badger begins to stir, waking up, “I thought I said no solicitors,” she smiles warmly at the Blue Blur. Sonic coughs and points in the direction of the doorway. She swivels her head around to see her two teammates, mouth agape, as her best friend lies on the floor. She chuckles shyly, “We uh… had a busy weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's a decent place to end this fic. There's a small chance I may do a small follow-up/one-shot to this, but it's up in the air. There's actually another Sonic ship for the main timeline I consider my actual OTP, but that'll come in due time. Either way, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun writing something that's a little more self-aware and fourth wall shattering. Playing off an awkward romance has been really interesting to do as well. Hope you enjoyed reading and have a good one.


End file.
